This Is Real
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Stitchers
1. Chapter One: Camille and Linus

This Is Real

Chapter One: Camille and Linus

 **Summary:** What Camille had hoped to just keep as a casual friends with benefits relationship between her and Linus has definitely become real after a shocking revelation.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Stitchers.

Camille stared down at the small white stick in her hands. She had been feeling a little off lately, but it wasn't until the time that she usually had her period had come and gone twice without her even really realizing it before she had gone to the drug store to get the test. And while most home tests were pretty accurate, she was definitely going to have to talk to Ayo about getting a checkup at work to confirm. But until then, she wasn't going to mention anything to anyone, especially Linus.

"Camille? Maggie just called, she needs us to come in immediately." Kirsten said through the closed door.

"Do we have a case?" Camille asked.

"No… Maggie said that it was for some annual Sexual Harassment and Sexual Relationships Between Co-Workers seminar. Apparently some brought it to Maggie's and Les Turner's attention that you & Linus and Cameron & I spend too much time together, in "romantic" settings. Which isn't totally true, but we still have to go in." Kirsten explained.

"And how are we getting to work? My car is still in the shop." Camille said as she hid the test in her nightstand drawer and then walked over and opened the door.

"Cameron and Linus are on their way over." Kirsten said with a hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh Maggie's going to love that." Camille replied as she linked her arm with the blonde's.

"Are you okay Camille? You look a little flushed." Kirsten said slowly. She was making progress on acting like a regular human being who had concerns for a friend, but it was slow progress.

"I've been feeling a little off, but I'll ask Ayo for a checkup once we get to the lab." Camille replied as the two girls heard cars pull up and two doors close.

"Sounds like the boys are here." Kirsten said as she gave Camille a concerned look, or at least was a concerned look for Kirsten before going to open the front door.

"Morning Princess." Cameron said with a bright smile to Kirsten as Linus made a beeline for Camille.

"You look amazing today Camille." Linus said as he offered his arm to her.

"Thank you Linus, you don't look too bad yourself." Camille said with a wink.

"Shall we get going then?" Kirsten asked as she took Cameron's outstretched hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Probably… let me just go grab my bag real quick." Camille said before walking back into her room and shutting the door.

"Why don't you two go on ahead? Camille and I will meet you there. There's no point in all of us being late… especially when the meeting is because of all of us." Linus said making Cameron and Kirsten roll their eyes.

"See ya there." Cameron said with a wave as he led Kirsten to his convertible.

Once Cameron and Kirsten had left, Linus closed the door behind them before sitting down on the couch and waiting for Camille. He had noticed that she hadn't really been acting like herself lately, and he was concerned. When a few minutes had passed, and Camille still hadn't come back out of her room, his concern grew, and he got up to knock on her bedroom door.

"Camille, are you okay in there?" Linus asked.

"Not really." Came the weak reply.

"Can I come in?" Linus questioned.

"Might as well… you would even if I said no." Camille replied as she opened the door. She was even more flushed now then she had been when Kirsten had been at her door.

"What's wrong?" Linus asked as wrapped his arm around Camille's waist and led her to her bed.

"Well there's a pretty good chance that I'm pregnant, Daddy." Camille said as she uncharacteristically allowed Linus to just hold her.

"If you are, you're sure that I would be the father?" Linus asked in surprise.

"I haven't been sleeping with anyone else, so yeah, you would be the father." Camille said before quickly grabbing the bucket from her side table and ridding her stomach of its contents.

"Do you want me to call Cam or Kirsten and let them know that you aren't feeling well enough to go in?" Linus asked.

"Kirsten already knows that I'm not feeling well-" Camille started to say, but upon seeing Linus's fallen facial features, quickly continued, "She doesn't know that I might be pregnant. I was going to ask Ayo to give me a checkup once I got to the lab." She finished.

"Do you want to try and go into the lab today?" Linus asked as he moved them into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know." Camille said sullenly.

"I'm going to text Kirsten and Cameron and tell them that we aren't going to be coming in, and then I'm going to take you to the doctor's office." Linus said. "For now, lie down and try to rest." He added.

"Okay." Camille said with a small nod before she crawled under the covers.

 **Meeting is cancelled. We had a break in at the lab and the higher ups have come in to investigate. Take the day off. I'll keep you posted with updates as I receive them.**

When Linus turns around to inform his girlfriend that they don't have to worry about going in anyway, a small smile forms on his face at the sight of Camille already asleep. Leaning down, Linus places a small kiss on Camille's forehead before he leaves the room and goes to wait in the living room for Cameron and Kirsten to get back.


	2. Chapter Two: Kirsten and Cameron

This Is Real

Chapter Two: Kirsten and Cameron

"Don't you like my dress Cameron?" Kirsten asked, a little hurt that he hadn't commented on it yet. It was one of the extremely rare times that Kirsten wore a dress and her boyfriend hasn't made a single comment on it yet. Not to mention she had bought it to wear for him.

"I love your dress Princess, but if I look at it too much, I'll end up staring completely at you, and then not pay attention to the road. And I would rather get you to work safely than get us into an accident because I was staring too much." Cameron said as he opened the passenger side door and helped her in.

"Fine." Kirsten said with a pout. She wasn't 100% sure if that's what girl's with boyfriends did to get what they wanted, but Camille had mentioned something about it, so she thought it was worth a try.

"You are too adorable when you do that Princess. And way too irresistible as well." Cameron said as he leaned down to give Kirsten a kiss before walking around to the driver's side of the car and getting in himself.

"Do we have to go to this meeting? It's completely irrelevant to what we do for a living." Kirsten commented as Cameron started the car.

"Maggie said it was mandatory." Cameron replied as he took one of Kirsten's hands in his while pulling away from in front of her house.

"Just because she says its mandatory, doesn't mean that it should be. If we are going to have a mandatory meeting, then it should be 100% relevant to what we do. If she feels it is necessary to have a meeting in regards to our private lives, and Camille and Linus' private lives, then she should request to talk to us as couples, not as a whole mandatory staff meeting." Kirsten said with a frustrated huff.

"I know Princess, I feel the same way. And I'm sure that Linus and Camille feel the same way too. But no matter how many times we defy Maggie's orders to get the job done, when it comes to mandatory meetings, there's nothing that we can do about her methods." Cameron said as he brought Kirsten's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Before Kirsten could respond, both hers and Cameron's phones went off. Grabbing her phone, Kirsten rolled her eyes. It was a text from Maggie.

 **Meeting is cancelled. We had a break in at the lab and the higher ups have come in to investigate. Take the day off. I'll keep you posted with updates as I receive them.**

"Might as well turn around and head back to the house, or we can head to your place. The meeting was cancelled because there was a break in at the lab." Kirsten said.

"Do you want to spend the day with Camille and Linus? Or do you want to spend some time alone?" Cameron asked.

"I don't mind spending the day with them. We haven't actually had a full day off in a while." Kirsten said with a shrug.

"To the house it is then." Cameron said as he made a U-turn at the first available opportunity.

"Besides, every time that we have hung out, just the four of us, it has always been work related, so it'll be nice to hang out without it being work related." Kirsten said with a sigh.

"I can't disagree with that." Cameron said with a smile as he pulled into the driveway.


End file.
